Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?
by Nanthana14
Summary: POST THOR THE DARK WORLD ; Alors que Loki est désormais sur le trône d'Asgard, une simple rencontre le replonge dans ses souvenirs. Petite fic suggérée par une amie et s'appui sur un très beau fan art


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Alors que Loki est désormais sur le trône d'Asgard, une simple rencontre le replonge dans ses souvenirs.**

 **Je dédie ce texte à Emiliekalin qui a partagé le fan art qui sert de couverture en me demandant si j'avais une idée de fic. Bien sûr que j'ai eu une idée ! Il peut se passer tellement de choses. Alors, voilà ce que ça a donné.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?**_

Loki sourit, assis sur le trône d'Asgard sous l'apparence d'Odin, le jeune homme avait assisté au départ de son frère… Un frère toujours aussi naïf qui ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il n'était pas en face de leur père. Pourtant, Loki savait qu'il y avait des indices… Sa posture sur le trône n'était pas la même, mais Thor n'avait rien vu. Il était reparti sur Terre, dans les bras de cette humaine, lui laissant le champ libre… Loki avait enfin ce qu'il voulait… Asgard…

Paradoxalement, quelques années en arrière, il ne se serait jamais vu sur le trône. Il ne l'avait jamais convoité, mais finalement, après tout ce qui s'était passé… Après le rejet et l'abandon de ces gens qu'il avait aimé, après la mort de Frigga qui le hantait un peu plus chaque jour, il considérait qu'il l'avait mérité… Pour tous les sacrifices, tout ce qu'il avait enduré, oui, il l'avait mérité !

Et puis, Loki savait qu'il serait un bon roi, moins belliqueux, plus à l'écoute… Le peuple ne manquerait de rien…

A la fin de la dernière audience, Loki se leva du trône. Il salua rapidement les gardes et gagna les appartements. Par réflexe, il s'arrêta devant sa porte de chambre et faillit pénétrer à l'intérieur avant de se raviser. Il ne devait pas faire ce genre d'erreur. Il était Odin… Il était la personne qui lui avait jeté au visage « que son seul droit de naissance était de mourir » avec un air dur et suffisant qui avait détruit le jeune homme… Un jeune homme qui lui, n'avait pas pu le tuer… Même en le tenant sous le coup d'un sortilège, il n'avait pas pu le tuer… Odin l'avait renié… Il aurait dû le tuer, mais il en avait été incapable…

Un frémissement parcourut le corps de Loki. Cet homme ne s'arrêterait pas devant la porte d'un enfant qu'il avait toujours détesté… Pire, maintenant qu'il était mort, il ferait détruire cette pièce… Loki tendit la main vers la poignée et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil autour de lui, il pénétra dans la pièce.

Sa chambre était comme il l'avait laissé. Le lit à peine défait, les piles de livres, les ingrédients pour certaines potions, le portrait de Frigga sur le mur en face de lui… Frigga… La simple vision souriante de cette femme dont il avait causé la mort le pétrifia. Un frisson le parcourut et son image vacilla… Loki laissa disparaître l'apparence d'Odin pour retrouver la sienne, fine et amaigrie par le deuil et les épreuves endurées.

Il se sentait si fatigué subitement. Pendant que ses émotions remontaient violemment à la surface et que le sol se mettait à trembler sous ses pieds. Fatigué et dans la douleur. Sa main se posa à sa poitrine. Sa blessure était loin d'être guérie et il n'avait pas pris soin de lui depuis plusieurs heures… Laisser ses émotions jaillir n'était pas une bonne chose. Sa main se cramponna après la chaise de son bureau de lecture, mais il était trop tard. Ses jambes cédèrent et il s'effondra sur le sol.

OoooO

Une étrange sensation douloureuse et douce à la fois parcourut le corps de Loki et l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières papillonnèrent pendant qu'il chercha à se remettre les idées en place. Il n'était pas censé s'être écroulé de fatigue dans son ancienne chambre ? Comme tout cela était étrange…

En frémissant, il s'assit, laissant ses doigts courir sur l'herbe. Comment avait-il pu atterrir ici ? Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. La prairie s'étendait à perte de vue, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre… ni maison, ni arbre, ni personne… Rien… Loki secoua la tête. Est-ce que tout cela devait avoir un sens ?

Soudain, un peu en contrebas, il aperçut une silhouette qui lui tournait le dos… menue, cacochyme, elle lui parut vaguement familière. Loki poussa sur ses jambes et se redressa en chancelant légèrement. Comme il se sentait épuisé !

D'un pas hésitant, il se rapprocha de la silhouette tout en l'appelant.

\- Hey ? Tu sais où nous sommes ?

La silhouette de l'enfant ne bougea pas et Loki pressa le pas pour le rejoindre.

\- Petit ?

Cette fois, l'enfant l'entendit et se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

\- Salut !

Loki frémit avant de se figer, la bouche ouverte, totalement incapable de dire deux mots. L'enfant continua à lui sourire en penchant la tête sur le côté avec un air malicieux.

\- Tu as perdu ta langue ?

Le jeune homme aurait bien voulu lui répondre, mais pour l'instant, il était toujours pétrifié. Des cheveux de jais encore courts, des yeux verts perçants et ce sourire au coin de lèvres… Cet enfant d'une dizaine d'années… C'était lui… Il était là, debout au milieu de nulle part en face de lui… En face de cet enfant plein de rêves et de promesses d'avenir qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait…

\- Je me serais cru plus bavard ! Lui lança l'enfant lui faisant comprendre qu'il savait très bien qu'il était en face de son double plus âgé.

Loki frémit, essayant de sortir de cet état de sidération qui devait lui donner un air idiot.

\- Je… Tu sais qui je suis ?

\- Ben oui ! Tu es moi ? Je suis pas mal finalement ! Toujours un peu maigre, mais je m'aime bien. Est-ce que Thor est aussi musclé qu'il le voulait ?

Loki fut désarçonné par le ton enjoué et joyeux de l'enfant… Avait-il vraiment été aussi heureux et insouciant ?

\- Euh… Oui, je le suppose, marmonna Loki en réponse pendant que l'image de son frère passa devant ses yeux.

\- Super ! Il est devenu le guerrier qu'il voulait alors ! Et toi, est-ce que tu es devenu le plus grand magicien des Neuf Royaumes ?

Loki frémit de nouveau…

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Je ne pense pas, répondit Loki avec franchise.

Bien sûr, sa pratique de la magie était assez poussée, mais Loki avait oublié ce souhait fait avec son frère une nuit comme celle-ci, alors qu'il était allongé par terre dans l'herbe, côte à côte, observant les étoiles.

\- _Oh ! Regarde une étoile filante ! S'était exclamé Loki en pointant l'objet céleste._

\- _Elle est magnifique ! Avait répondu son frère._

\- _Tu sais que normalement, si on fait un vœu, il se réalisera._

\- _Tu en es sûr ?_

\- _Oui, c'est maman qui me l'a dit !_

\- _Alors dans ce cas, je souhaite devenir le plus grand guerrier des Neuf Royaumes !_

 _Loki avait souri, cela lui ressemblait bien._

\- _Et toi ?_

 _Le petit garçon avait souri._

\- _Eh bien, moi, je souhaite devenir le plus grand magicien de tous les Neuf Royaumes._

\- _Oh ! Ce serait super ! S'était exclamé Thor en posant sa main sur celle de son frère. Comme ça, on formerait une équipe de choc tous les deux. Personne ne pourrait nous arrêter !_

 _Un coup sur le bras ramena Loki de ses pensées._

\- _Hey ! Tu rêves !_

Le jeune dieu sursauta et posa les yeux sur le petit garçon.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as l'air aussi triste ?

\- Je ne suis pas triste !

\- Pourtant, tu en as l'air !

Loki frémit… Il ne savait pas s'il avait l'air si triste que ça, mais il ne se sentait pas forcément bien, mais le Loki du passé lui paraissait si heureux et insouciant, devait-il lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, rejeté par tous, haïs par tous, torturé pendant des mois par un monstre qui avait fini de briser ce qui restait de lui, hanté par la mort d'une femme qui avait été la seule mère qu'il avait connu, poignardé en plein cœur par les mots violents de son père, abandonné par un frère qui ne voyait pas comme il aurait eu besoin de se blottir dans ses bras… Il hésita… Comme il était heureux quand il avait dix ans… Malgré les cauchemars, malgré le fait qu'il était encore trop souvent malade, il était heureux parce qu'il était rempli d'espoir. Devait-il lui dire qu'il n'en avait plus aucun maintenant ? Qu'il était assis sur le trône d'Asgard, mais qu'il n'en éprouvait même pas de la joie ?

\- Eh ben dis donc, jamais je n'aurais pensé que je parle aussi peu. Tu gardes tout en toi ?

Loki sursauta.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon ! Maman n'arrête pas de le dire ! Quand ça ne va pas, il faut parler !

\- Tu l'écoutes toujours ?

\- Bien sûr ! Elle m'aime ! Elle ne veut que mon bien ! Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

Loki frémit et se mit même à trembler légèrement pendant les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

\- Bien sûr que je l'aime… Elle était mon seul point d'ancrage…

Loki s'effondra à genoux en ne maîtrisant pas ses larmes. Le jeune enfant en face de lui frémit et le prit par les épaules en lui demandant d'une voix tremblante.

\- Pourquoi « était » ? Elle est morte ?

Loki redressa la tête, balayant d'un revers de la main une partie de ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas lui dire, mais tout cela était sorti sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler.

\- Oui… Mais ne t'en fais pas. Tu vas vivre des moments merveilleux qui te donneront des souvenirs précieux quand tu en auras besoin.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es si triste ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas… Tout est de ma faute… Pardonne-moi…

Loki manqua de s'effondrer et le petit garçon qu'il avait été le rattrapa par les épaules.

\- Mais pourquoi ce serait ta faute ? J'aime tellement ma maman, jamais ne pourrais lui faire du mal.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre… Je ne voulais pas… J'étais en colère après Odin et… C'est elle qui…

Loki se tut pour pleurer et son moi du passé l'enserra dans ses bras avec un air triste.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime encore, si ce n'est pas de ta faute…

\- Non… Je les ai tous perdus… Je suis tout seul maintenant…

L'enfant ne dit rien et Loki murmura en laissant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Ne grandis pas…

\- Tout le monde grandit…

\- Crois-moi… Si tu savais ce qui t'attends…

\- Je vais souffrir ? Demanda le petit garçon en le repoussant un peu pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Plus que tu ne l'imagineras jamais, susurra Loki.

\- Et je serais seul pour ces épreuves ?

\- Oui…

\- Je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Maman me montre son affection tous les jours. Père me raconte des grandes batailles et des légendes pendant des heures. Thor n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il me protégera quoi qu'ils nous arrivent. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Loki frémit, tentant maladroitement de se redresser. Il parvint à se hisser sur ses jambes et frissonna en répondant.

\- Je ne sais pas… Tout a fini par changer… Je crois que j'ai perdu le contrôle à un moment donné sans m'en rendre compte. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour rectifier tout ça, mais c'était trop tard et là, je suis tout seul maintenant…

\- Je déteste être seul.

\- Je sais… murmura Loki toujours les larmes aux yeux.

\- Du coup ça doit te faire de la peine ?

\- Oh, pire que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

\- Tu voudrais changer quelque chose ?

\- Oui…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je voudrais qu'Odin ne soit jamais rentré dans ce temple sur Jotunheim… Leurs vies auraient été si paisibles.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Un jour tu comprendras… Je suis tellement désolé.

\- Mais tu dois pouvoir encore réparer les choses ! S'exclama l'enfant en serrant les poings et en tremblant de colère.

\- Non, il n'y a plus à rien à réparer, murmura Loki en reculant d'un pas. Pardonne-moi…

Le petit garçon lui adressa un regard si plein de reproches que le jeune dieu se sentit transpercé par des lames.

\- Tu dois trouver une solution ! Je ne veux pas être aussi triste et seul que toi !

Loki sursauta et recula de deux pas, trébuchant dans une ronce. Il ne put se rattraper et il finit de basculer, heurtant lourdement le sol.

OoooO

Avec un sursaut, Loki ouvrit les yeux. Le sol était dur et froid et il comprit qu'il était étendu sur le sol de sa chambre à Asgard. Un frisson le parcourut pendant que des coups furent donnés sur la porte.

\- Mon Roi ! Vous êtes-là ?

Le jeune homme se redressant en frémissant, cherchant à se remettre les idées en place… Roi ?... Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réassembler les pièces du puzzle et un frisson le parcourut… Roi, bien sûr qu'il était roi, il avait pris la place d'Odin sur le trône… Il l'avait… expulsé, banni de ce royaume comme il avait banni Thor en son temps.

Les coups redoublèrent contre la porte et Loki frissonna.

\- Mon Roi ! Répondez !

En titubant, le jeune homme se redressa. Sa main se porta à sa poitrine et ses doigts se tâchèrent de sang. Sa blessure venait de se rouvrir et il sentait qu'il avait de la fièvre. C'était pour ça qu'il était tombé… Pour ça qu'il s'était évanoui… Tout lui semblait pourtant si réel.

Les coups continuèrent contre le battant de la porte.

\- Mon Roi ! Vous allez bien ?

Loki prit un air agacé et cria en changeant sa voix.

\- Bien sûr que je vais bien !

Il se concentra et avec un frisson, ferma les yeux. L'illusion l'entoura de nouveau, lui donnant l'apparence de son père. Loki se redressa… Il avait fait un choix, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Alors, d'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers la sortie, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à sa chambre, emmagasinant les souvenirs d'enfants et les souvenirs de jeune homme pour ne rien oublier… Puis, il ouvrit la porte et adressa un regard courroucé au garde qui recula de deux pas.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Euh, bredouilla le soldat en déglutissant difficilement. Vous allez bien mon Roi ?

\- Bien sûr ! S'exclama Loki sur un ton dur. Brûlez-moi tout ça !

* * *

 **Voilà ! Bon je ne sais pas si cette histoire vous a plu ou si vous imaginiez ça avec le fan art, mais laissez moi une review au cas où ! Bye !**


End file.
